Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the comfort level within a building. Such HVAC systems typically include an HVAC controller that controls various HVAC components of the HVAC system in order to affect and/or control one or more environmental conditions within the building. When an HVAC system is not operating properly, a HVAC contractor may be called to determine the source of the problem. In some cases, the HVAC system is not entirely the source of the problem. Rather, the problem may have been caused, at least in part, by a user's actions or inactions with respect to the HVAC system. Diagnosing the source of such problems can be difficult.